Pillow Talk
by lychee loving
Summary: Logan gets more than he bargained for when he asks an innocent question of Ororo. Rated for mild suggestive themes!


_This is me, playing with Ororo's history in Evo again. Set some indeterminate years post-finale, where we have a long established relationship for Logan and 'Ro. Yes, this is an excuse for pointless fluff. No, I'm not sorry. _

_Bonus points for anyone who can give me the scene from the movie this was inspired by!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pillow Talk<strong>

It was not uncommon for Logan (who rarely got more than three hours of sleep a night) and Ororo (who regularly woke with the sunrise, sometimes earlier) to find themselves lazily lounging in bed in the wee hours of the morning. It was one of those secrets of Logan's that he'd made her swear to take to the grave: he could never say no to a bout of post-coital cuddling.

One of his hands was wandering an idle path, up and down along the curves of her side. It made thinking a little difficult, truth be told, and she had to wonder if she heard his question correctly.

"You want to hear about them, really?" She murmured, sighing softly when his palm finally stopped to trace slow circles at her hip.

He shrugged, his voice gruff with exhaustion but laced with lazy satisfaction. "I asked, didn't I?"

"That you did," She smiled. It always a nice surprise when he initiated the pillow talk. "I suppose it won't hurt..."

She straightened a little, as best as she could (which wasn't much, as that hand of his remained possessively at her side), clearing her throat some before speaking again.

"Well, the first I met when I was barely a teenager; our paths crossed while I was traveling along the Serengeti. He was a little older than myself, but we were both so young, to be traveling such a harsh land... " She leaned her head against his shoulder; a strange position, given their difference in height. Ororo always felt like it was a perfect fit. "It was natural, I felt, for us to stick together. He was brash and arrogant, but strong-willed and honorable... he seemed to think it was his duty to protect me while we journeyed..." She smiled a little, wistfully. Logan was beginning to wonder if asking after her old flames was such a good idea. "I ended up having to save him from some wayward bandits, later on."

He snorted. "'Course ya did. Why am I not surprised."

She smiled at him indulgently. "We went our separate ways sooner rather than later, of course. He was apparently descended from some rather important people, in his homeland, and so had duties and responsibilities to return to, and I... Well, I could feel my mother's own homeland calling out to me in need. I couldn't just abandon them," Her hand found his free one, and she began to play with his fingers absently. Logan still had to fight not to flinch when she lightly skimmed the tips of her own fingers over and across his knuckles.

"We parted on good terms; but not before he left me with a sweet kiss..." For a moment, she was lost in time. Logan's gentle grip on her hip firmed slightly, reminding her of the present. She smiled, amused, and turned up to brush her lips against his gently before she continued on.

"Later, in college, there was this Japanese exchange student... We took the same bus route, I remember," Her gentle smile widened into something resembling an all-out grin. "Now there was a wild card if I ever knew one. The trouble we would get into..."

She laughed a little. "And oh, Vivian would get so mad! That was when I had been convinced to get that mohawk, you know? Vi had been so furious when I came home one morning, in leather and piercings!"

Logan was busy trying to picture what kind of guy would be able to convince Ororo - whose entire being cried out with elegance, womanliness and grace - to get herself some piercings, and a freaking _mohawk_. He nearly missed what she said next.

"And oh, the things she could do with her tongue..."

He sat up suddenly, looking at her with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. She laughed aloud at his surprise, flicking a teasing finger at the stubble of his chin. "Are you sure you still want to hear about my _old flames_, as you so eloquently put it, my dear Wolverine?"

His smirk - intended to be dark and wicked, she was sure - was one of wry amusement and disbelief.

"Oh trust me, darlin'. I'm all ears."


End file.
